1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cable connector assembly, and particularly to a cable connector assembly organizing a plurality of electrical connectors side by side arranged.
2. Description of Related Art
In the recent years, Universal Serial Bus (USB) and audio jack become popular connection interface. The USB and audio jack are designed to provide input/output (I/O) ports of an electronic apparatus. With the trend toward miniaturization in electrical apparatus, a variety of compositive connector assemblies integrating a plurality of electrical connectors have been developed. U.S. Pat. No. 6,193,554 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,730 disclose a stacked USB connector assembly and an USB connector assembly arranged side by side adapted to be mounted on a mother board at an I/O port of an electronic apparatus for mating with complementary USB connectors of a peripheral equipment, i.e. a keyset, a mouse, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), or a Digital Camera. U.S. Pat. No. 6,234,834 further discloses a stack audio jack connector assembly adapted to be mounted on a mother board at an I/O port of an electronic apparatus for mating with complementary audio plug of a speak or a computer to provide an audio transmission therebetween.
The stacked connector assembly can save the space of the mother board compared to the electrical connectors arranged in a row, however, the stacked connector assembly can not be all mounted on an edge of the mother board when the I/O ports become more and more. To solve the problem, a cable connector assembly is required with a cable thereof electrically connected to the mother board of an electronic apparatus. The electrical connectors of the cable connector assembly, however, are assembled on a panel of the electronic apparatus adapted for mating with complementary connectors of other peripheral equipment.
Hence, a cable connector assembly organizing a plurality of electrical connectors arranged side by side with cables electrically connected on a mother board of an electronic apparatus is required to overcome the disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a cable connector assembly organizing a plurality of electrical connectors arranged with cables electrically connected on a mother board of an electronic apparatus.
In order to achieve the object set forth, a cable connector assembly in accordance with the present invention includes a housing, a pair of first electrical connectors, a pair of second electrical connectors, a shielding member, a pair of first cables and a second cable. The housing has an elongate base. The base has a mating face and a rear face opposite to the mating face. The base defines a pair of first cavities and a pair of second cavities arranged side by side and extending inwardly from the mating face. The first cables and the second cable respectively electrically connects with the first electrical connectors and the second electrical connectors and extend beyond the rear face for being electrically connected on a mother board of an electronic apparatus. The shielding member encloses a front portion of the housing. The cable connector assembly can be fastened on a panel of the electronic apparatus for providing input/output ports.